New Destinies
by himesama16
Summary: New Sailor Senshi? Who are these knights? What is this new past? A Moon Princess is dead? Where did the senshi go? Were there princes in the Silver Millenium? Who is in love with who? Is Usagi a sailor senshi? Find this out and more in chapters 113. ja n
1. New World

This is my first fanfiction so please feel free to send me   
anything that you think that needs to be said. I hope you like   
this story and please review it. For those of you who have not   
figured out the Japanese names hear they are:  
  
Usagi Tsuking/Sailor Moon/ Serena  
Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury/Amy Anderson  
Rei Hino/Sailor Mars/Raye  
Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter/Mako-chan/Lita  
Minako Aino/Sailor Venus/Mina  
Haruka Tenoh/Sailor Uranus/Amara  
Michiru Kaioh/Sailor Neptune/Michele  
Setsuna Meioh/Sailor Pluto/Susan  
Hotoru Tomoe/Sailor Saturn/Unknown  
  
*************************  
Sailor Moon/Gundam Wing  
PG  
New Destinies: Betrayal  
*************************  
  
She stared at them not believing what they had just said.   
She wanted to fall to the ground in tears, but that would   
only prove them right about being a crybaby. Instead, she   
just stared at them. It had been less then a week since she   
had defeated Galaxia and since the Starlights and their   
princess had gone home.  
  
"Odango Atama! Are you listening to me?" Rei yelled at her.  
  
"Hai Rei-chan," Usagi looked at her ex-best friend.  
  
The only one that was on Usagi's side was Ami. But because   
of Usagi Ami was now on the ground unconsious. She knew that   
Ami needed to get to the hospital, but the other senshi   
wouldn't let her near Ami. Usagi sat there listening to all   
of the others calling her lazy, selfish, crybaby, stupid, and   
many other names.  
  
Usagi looked down at Ami and finally got sick of them not   
letting her do what she needed to do. She looked up at the others   
with such hatred in her eyes that it silenced them all.  
  
"THAT'S ENOUGH!!!" Usagi screamed. "Ami is laying there most   
likely dieing and you will not let me take her to a hospital. Fine."  
Usagi pulled out a small white crystal that glowed with energy.   
She held the crystal in front of her chest and said, "Holy   
Ginzuishu (sp?) grant me this request. I ask that all of Ami-chans   
wounds be healed and that Ami-chan, Haruka-san, Michiru-san,   
Hotoru-chan, and I may be taken to a place that the rest of the   
Inner senshi will not be able to find me. I want the Inner senshi   
to have the amount of power to defeat any more enemies."  
  
After Usagi had said these words Usagi collapsed to the ground   
and Ami glowed as all of her wounds healed. As the glow faded away   
so did Ami and Usagi. When they both were gone Rei felt really   
guilty about what she had done to Usagi but there was no way to   
fix it now.  
  
*******************************************************  
About 2000 years into the future  
*******************************************************  
  
It had been over a year since all war between the colonies and   
earth had ceased. Quatre was glad that the wars were over, but   
now he didn't see much of the others. He was starting to get just   
a little bit lonely and was about to call one of the others when   
he heard a scream from just outside in the front yard.  
  
Quatre got up from the couch and ran as fast as he could to where   
he heard the scream. What he saw when he got there was definately   
unexpected. He saw four girls sitting in a circle around another   
girl. He had figured out that the one with dark blue hair had been   
the one to scream. When he got closer he noticed that the girl in   
the middle was unconsious.  
  
"May I help you?" Quatre asked in the politest tone possible at the   
moment. They didn't notice him so he repeated himself, "May I help   
you?"  
  
This time he got a reply from one of the other girls. She had short   
sandy blond hair and in more ways than one reminded him of a guy.   
"Who are you?" she questioned in a rude tone.  
  
"Haruka-chan, you shouldn't be so rude to people." said a girl with   
sholder length aqua colored hair. "For all we know, he could live in   
the houde that we landed in front of."  
  
"Gomen Michiru-chan, I am just worried about Koneko-chan." the one   
addressed as Haruka apologized to Michiru. She looked up at Quatre   
and said, "Gomen Nasai, I am just worried about my friend."  
  
"Well, why don't you bring her inside and my servant will call the   
doctor," Quatre suggested.  
  
"Hai," the one with short blue hair replied. "Arigato sir."  
  
"Iie, please call me Quatre?" he asked.  
  
"Hai Quatre-san, my name is Ami," Ami said now that she was not   
quiet as upset. "This is Haruka, Michiru, and Hotoru." she pointed   
to each as she said their names.  
  
Haruka picked Usagi up and fallowed Quatre into the huge mansion.  
  
*******************************************************  
One hour later, Usagi's POV (point of veiw)  
*******************************************************  
  
I was in a strange bed, in a strange room, most likely in a s  
trange house. I was alone and it was dark. As I sat up everything   
came back to me, their yelling, Ami laying on the groung, the wish.   
If the wish was granted where is everyone else? I asked myself.  
  
I heard voices outside in what I assumed was a hallway and they   
were coming closer. The voices stoped outside the door. The doorknob   
started to turn slowly..........  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Hai - yes  
Gomen, gomen ne - sorry  
Gomen nasai - I am sorry  
Iie - no  
  
I'm sorry that this was so short, I will post the next chapter   
as soon as I can, till then enjoy. Please Reveiw.  
  



	2. New Life

I was thinking about making this a Quatre/Usagi fic, but I  
had way to many votes for Hiiro/Usagi, so I have decided  
to make this fanfiction Hiiro/Usagi. Hope you like ja ne.  
For those of you who have not heard out the Japanese   
names hear they are:  
  
Usagi Tsuking/Sailor Moon/ Serena  
Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury/Amy Anderson  
Rei Hino/Sailor Mars/Raye  
Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter/Mako-chan/Lita  
Minako Aino/Sailor Venus/Mina  
Haruka Tenoh/Sailor Uranus/Amara  
Michiru Kaioh/Sailor Neptune/Michele  
Setsuna Meioh/Sailor Pluto/Trista  
Hotoru Tomoe/Sailor Saturn/Hotaru  
  
*************************  
Sailor Moon/Gundam Wing  
PG  
New Destinies: New World  
*************************  
  
*****Lastime*****  
  
I heard voices outside in what I assumed was a hallway and they   
were coming closer. The voices stoped outside the door. The doorknob   
started to turn slowly..........  
  
The person who came in was the last person I expected. "Ami?" I   
questioned softly while I was also staring in shock as she stood before  
me.  
  
"Hai Usagi-chan?" Ami replied in her normal quiet voice.  
  
"How did you get better?" I asked a more than a little astonished that  
she was infront of me.  
  
"Hotoru-chan helped," Ami said with a smile. After that I realized that  
there was someone behind her. When Ami saw me looking behind her she  
spoke to me saying, "Usagi-chan I would like you to meet Quatre Winner.  
Quatre I would like you to meet Usagi Tsukino."  
  
Quatre gave me a small, shy smile that reminded me of Ami.  
  
"Miss Usagi?" Quatre questioned me.  
  
"Hai Quatre-san?" I answered back.  
  
"You should stay here and rest. I will have one of my servants bring  
you some food at dinner time." Quatre stated in a tone of kind authority.  
  
************************************************************************  
Narators POV (Point Of View)  
************************************************************************  
  
Quatre and Ami walked out of the room to let Usagi sleep. As soon  
as they were gone, Usagi fell asleep from exhaustion.  
  
***********************Where Quatre Is***********************  
  
Quatre walked into his office to finish the days work and found 4 other  
people there.  
  
"Minna, what are you doing here?" he questioned them hoping that it  
wasn't another mission.  
  
"We have a mission to live on earth and live 'a normal life.'" Heero  
stated in a monotone voice like always.  
  
"Gomen nasai Heero, but I can't except this mission," Quatre stated.  
  
"Why?" questioned the ever-inquisitive Duo.  
  
"Because I have guests and I cannot leave them alone just after they got  
here," Quatre answered very patiently.  
  
"Really! Who?" Duo questioned yet again.  
  
"Five young ladies that are having some trouble getting around here  
without getting hurt," was yet another patient reply.  
  
"Can we meet them? Can we meet them?" Duo questioned over and over again.  
  
When Duo finally stopped jumping Wufei got angry, "Your not excepting a  
mission because of four baka onnas?" Wufei said in a rather mean  
tone of voice.  
  
"Hai Duo, you can meet them, and anyone else who wants to can. Wufei, I  
don't think that Miss Haruka would like you calling her weak."  
  
"So what!"  
  
"When do we get to meet them Q-chan?" Duo asked.  
  
"Lets go now." with that said they all walked out the door. One person  
really wanted to meet them while the other three were curious as to what  
kind of people would make Quatre decline a mission.  
  
*************************In the Sitting Room**************************  
  
"Haruka-san, I just checked on Usagi-chan, and she seems to be alright."  
  
  
"That's good Ami, but what happened?" Haruka asked this referring to the  
betrayal.  
  
"Well, There was a senshi meeting schedualed at Rei's for 4'o'clock.  
Usagi, for once, was on time, and Rei wasn't expecting her. I walked with  
Usagi so I could make sure that she would not be late. When we got there  
Mamoru-baka and Rei-baka were kissing on Rei's couch. Usagi was the first  
to see this and just stared, so I looked in to see what Usagi was staring at  
and was shocked at what I saw. What made it worse, however, is that  
all of the other Inner Senshi were there talking about Usagi and calling  
her names. When she heard Minako call her 'Odango Atama' she finally came  
out of her trance and stormed into the temple. She yelled at them saying,  
'WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS OUTRAGE TOWARDS YOUR HIME-SAMA??!?!?!?' and  
Rei just laughed. 'I am the princess now Usagi no baka.' Usagi was taken  
back by this statemnet and looked to the others for help. When she looked  
at me her eyes turned angry and she started to yell at me. She had thought  
that I knew everything that was going on there. As she was yelling at me   
the others transformed and Rei sent an attack at her. Usagi then transformed  
and the first thing she did was attack me, but the attack didn't quiet  
make me unconsious. The last thing I remember was saying that I didn't  
know and seeing the look of guilt on Sailor Moon." Ami finished her story.  
  
Before anyone else could say or do anything Quatre came in followed by  
four other men. He looked at the girls and said, "Ladies, I would like  
you to meet my friends. This is Duo," he pointed to one with long hair  
that was pulled back in a semi-loose braid. "This is Trowa," he pointed to  
one with bangs so long they hung over one eye. "This is Wufei," He pointed  
to one with hair pulled back into a tight ponytail. "And this is Heero,"  
he pointed to the one with messy looking brown hair that was most likely  
the shortest of the four new people.  
  
Now Quatre introduced the girls to the men, "Guys I would like you to  
meet Haruka, Michiru, Ami, and Hotoru." (A.N. I'm to lazy to put in their  
descriptions)  
  
"Hey Q-man, I thought that you said that there were five girls?" Duo  
questioned.  
  
"He also said that the other one lost a lot of energy, braided baka," Wufei   
said.  
  
"I didn't loose a lot of energy Quatre-san," Usagi said as she walked into  
the room.  
  
Everyone looked up at her. Four people had disapproving eyes saying that  
they weren't happy about her getting out of bed. (A.N. The Senshi)  
  
"Usagi-chan," Haruka said with a repriminding tone of voice. "What do you  
think you're doing getting out of bed?"  
  
"I'm getting some exercise," Usagi said.  
  
"You should go back to bed Miss Usagi," Quatre suggested.  
  
"Please just call me Usagi or Usagi-chan Quatre-chan?" Usagi asked.  
  
Usagi looked at the other four people and said, "Hello, my name is  
Usagi Tsukino, what's your name?"  
  
Duo looked at her and said, "My name is Duo, this is Trowa, that is Wufei,  
and that one is Hiiro."  
  
Usagi looked at Hiiro in the eyes and what she saw scared her beyond  
belief. She saw pain and hatred, but she also saw loss, great loss. This   
person needed her, whether he knew it or not.  
  
To Be Continued.............  
  
I am sorry that this one is going to be short also. I hope that I will get  
the same kind of reviews as before. They were great and inspired me to  
my original plans.  
  
Baka - Idiot  
Hai - yes  
Hime-sama - Princess  



	3. New Love

I now have votes for a Hotoru/Duo fic. I will make that couple, but the  
only couples that I will not change are Ami/Trowa and Haruka/Michiru. I  
am not the really comfortable with the girl/girl relationship, but I am not  
changing them. I need some ideas as to what to do to pair up the other  
Gundam Pilots.  
  
Usagi Tsuking/Sailor Moon/ Serena  
Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury/Amy Anderson  
Rei Hino/Sailor Mars/Raye  
Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter/Mako-chan/Lita  
Minako Aino/Sailor Venus/Mina  
Haruka Tenoh/Sailor Uranus/Amara  
Michiru Kaioh/Sailor Neptune/Michele  
Setsuna Meioh/Sailor Pluto/Trista  
Hotoru Tomoe/Sailor Saturn/Hotaru  
  
*************************  
Sailor Moon/Gundam Wing  
PG  
New Destinies: New Love  
*************************  
  
*****Last time*****  
  
Usagi looked at Hiiro in the eyes and what she saw scared her beyond  
belief. She saw pain and hatred, but she also saw loss, great loss. This   
person needed her whether he knew it or not.  
  
As time passed, Usagi realized more and more that she was falling in love  
with the cold hearted Hiiro Yui. She wanted to tell him more than anything,  
but she was afraid that he would deny her love.  
  
During this time, Hotoru started to have feelings for the Shinigami. She had  
never been in love before, so she had no idea what this feeling was. She  
wanted to talk to him, but everytime she got the courage up he would  
leave on "Urgant business."  
  
After a while, Usagi and the Outers moved to the Sanq Kingdom. They started  
to go to the same academy as the princess of the Sanq Kingdom, her name is  
Ririna Peacekraft.  
  
********************** Where the Boys are **********************  
  
Hiiro sat at his laptop like usual when he got an e-mail from Dr. J.  
  
Hello Hiiro,  
  
I have a mission for you. There is a rumor that a princess from the moon  
is on earth. It is said that she has the power to defeat all evil. I want  
you to go to the Sanq Kingdom and find this rumored princess. Do you accept?  
If you do then hit the accept button.  
  
Hiiro hit the accept button and got up to tell everyone else that they had  
a mission.  
  
He walked into the living room and said, "We have a mission. We go to the  
Sanq Kingdom to find a princess of the moon."  
  
Duo looked at him and said, "Are you kidding? There is no Moon Princess."  
  
"I don't know, but this is a genuine mission from Dr. J." Hiiro told them.  
  
"Well, I guess that I will accept the mission," Quatre stated.  
  
"Hai I will," was Trowa's quick, quiet response.  
  
"I might as well," Duo said. "At least I will get to see Hotoru-chan again."  
  
"Hormone-driven-baka," Wufei said under his breath. "I accept," is what  
he said outloud.  
  
*****************************Where the girls are*****************************  
  
"Usagi-chan!" Haruka was getting impatient. Usagi had revealed a dose of her  
power as the Moon Princess to a group of OZ soldiers. They had attacked her  
and made her mad. She transformed into the princess and said, "Holy  
Ginzuishu, grant me this request. I, as Hime-sama no Tsuki Serenity-sama,  
ask that you make these soldiers leave this place never to return." Haruka  
was mad that Usagi had forgotten to erase their memories, and now the famed  
Gundam pilots would be appearing soon to 'fetch them.' as Setsuna said.  
  
(A.N. They don't know that the friends that they had made were the same  
people.)  
  
Usagi looked at the Senshi of the wind and said, "Look Haruka, I didn't mean  
to forget to erase their memories, but it's done and overwith."  
  
Michiru looked at her and said in a calm voice, "You know she's right."  
  
"I know, but I can't help but worry. What if the Gundam Pilots are not the  
correct side to join?" Haruka asked.  
  
"Haruka-papa, I think that you're just worried about Usagi-san. Even though  
you would never admit it I know you are more protective of Usagi-san then  
even the Inner Senshi and Mamoru were." Hotoru stated in a logical tone of  
voice.  
  
"She's correct to Haruka-chan," Michiru stated.  
  
"Onegai Minna-chan, don't talk about the Inner Senshi and Mamoru-san," Usagi  
requested.  
  
"Gomen Nasai Usagi-san, I forgot." Hotoru apologized.  
  
"That's alright Hotoru-chan," Usagi replied.  
  
Ami walked into the room and said, "Minna-chan, I don't think that Usagi  
should fight anymore as Sailor Moon."  
  
"Ami-chan, what do you mean 'I shouldn't fight as Sailor Moon any more?'"  
  
"I have an idea Koneko-chan," Haruka stated.  
  
"What's that idea?" Usagi questioned.  
  
"I think that since the rest of the Inner Senshi turned on you, that you  
should make Ami an Outer Senshi. Specifically, Sailor Moon." Haruka   
suggested.  
  
Ami blushed when she suggested this idea.  
  
Usagi saw the blush and said, "Hai, I think that is a great idea." Usagi  
pulled out the Ginzoushu and said in a commanding tone, "Holy Ginzoushu,  
onegai grant me this wish. I ask that Sailor Mercury no longer be Sailor  
Mercury, but that she would be Sailor Moon and an Outer Senshi."  
  
The crystal started to glow as did Ami. Ami's glow went from a deep blue to  
a silver glow, and she transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon. Just this  
Sailor Moon and short blue hair and instead of white wings she had baby  
blue wings. Her skirt was now three shades of blue to white. It was white  
on top, baby blue in the middle, and a dark sapphire blue on the bottom.  
  
"Sugo!" male voice said from the doorway.  
  
Haruka immediately got up from her seat and turned while saying, "WHO ARE  
YOU?"  
  
"Don't be so protective Haruka, it's just me, ya know Duo?" Duo said while  
waving his hands in front of his face nervously.  
  
"What are you doing here Duo?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Me and the others were sent to find the Hime-sama no Tsuki, or the Moon  
Princess is another name for her. Now I come to find out that you are the  
Moon Princess, Usagi, and they are your guardians. Wow!" Duo explained.   
  
"Are you a Gundam Pilot?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Hai, I am a Gundam Pilot," Duo responded. "How do you know about Gundam  
Pilots?"  
  
"Through me," came yet another unespected voice.  
  
"Dr. M?" Duo questioned.  
  
"Hai Duo, but I am also Setsuna Meioh," Setsuna explained.  
  
"You realize, Dr. M, that Hiiro is going to kill you for telling about the  
Gundams?" Duo asked.  
  
"He can't kill what he can't find," she stated in a slightly mischievious  
tone of voice.  
  
"Pluto, What are we going to do know? He knows our secret," Usagi asked.  
  
"Well, you could go with them Usagi-chan," Pluto suggested.  
  
"Setsuna, how do we know that they are on our side?" the voice of reason,  
namely Michiru, asked.  
  
"Would I put our princess in the hands of the enemy?" Pluto asked in mock  
pain.  
  
"Usagi, what do you think about this situation?" Ami asked.  
  
"I think that we should trust them with our secret," Usagi stated matter-of-  
factly.  
  
"I think that we should just erase their memories," Haruka said.  
  
"Haruka-san, you know I will not do that to the people who took us in when  
we had no place to go. They also found us a place to live." Usagi said in  
an annoyed voice.  
  
"Haruka-papa, I agree with Usagi-san," Hotoru said in a small quiet voice.  
  
"Also, I agree with Usagi-chan. They helped us when we needed it, and now  
it is our turn to repay them," Ami said with more courage then she had ever  
shown toward Haruka before.  
  
"You know they're right Haruka-chan," Michiru said in a comforting voice.  
  
"Alright, alright, I agree." Haruka said.  
  
To be continued................  
  
I hope minna-chan likes this story. I will write more as soon as possible  
as long as I get good reviews, so you better review. By the way, would you  
please give me ideas about what to do with the rest of the pilots. 


	4. New Allies

If you were with me now,  
I'd find myself anew,  
If you were with me now,  
Your the only one who knew,  
All the things we planned to do.  
  
I want to live my life,  
The way you said I would,  
With courage as my light,  
Fighting for what's right,  
Like you always believed I could,  
  
And I will fly on my fathers wings,  
to places I have never been,  
There is so much I've never seen,  
But I can feel,  
His heart beat still,  
And I'll do great things,  
On my fathers wings,  
  
This world I'll never see,  
My dreams that just won't be,  
This horses stride,  
With one days ride,  
Would have covered more distance than me,  
  
And I will fly on my fathers wings  
to places I have never been,  
There is so much I've never seen,  
But I can feel,  
His heart beat still,  
And I'll do great things,  
On my fathers wings,  
  
Someday, with his spirit to guide me,  
And his memory beside me,  
I will be free......  
  
......to fly on my fathers wings,  
to places I have never been,  
There is so much I've never seen,  
But I can feel,  
His heart beat still,  
And I'll do great things,  
On my fathers wings  
On my fathers wings.  
  
This song is dedicated to all those people out there that have lost   
their fathers. I hope that this will be somewhat encouraging, for it was   
to me.  
  
I am gratefut that someone pointed out the fact that I had made a mistake   
in one of the chapters. I forgot that Ami-chan was there during the part   
when Quatre introduced the girls to the boys. Gomen nasai minna-chan. I   
hope that the good reviews keep coming. Arigato Anime princess, you made me   
feel better about making Ami-chan Eternal Sailor Moon. I love the color   
blue is the reason I changed them. Just incase I didn't say it right in the   
other chapter I want minna-san to know that Ami is now an outer senshi.  
READ THESE AUTHORS NOTES!!!!!!!  
  
Tsukino Usagi/Sailor Moon/Serena  
Mizuno Ami/Sailor Mercury/Amy Anderson  
Hino Rei/Sailor Mars/Raye Hino  
Kino Makoto/Sailor Jupiter/Lita  
Aino Minako/Sailor Venus/Mina  
Meioh Setsuna/Sailor Pluto/Trista  
Tenoh Haruka/Sailor Uranus/Amara  
Kaioh Michiru/Sailor Neptune/Michelle  
Tomoe Hotaru/Sailor Saturn/Hotaru Tomoe  
  
******************************  
Sailor Moon/Gundam Wing  
PG  
New Destinies - New Allies  
******************************  
  
********Last Time********  
  
"Haruka-san, you know I will not do that to the people who took us in when   
we had no place to go. They also found us a place to live." Usagi said in   
an annoyed voice.......  
  
........."Alright, Alright, I agree," said Haruka, finally giving into Usagi.  
  
"Ne, what do we do now?" Ami asked.  
  
"How about you inform the rest of the Gundum Pilots of everything?" Setsuna   
suggested.  
  
"Hai Setsuna-san, that would be a good idea," Usagi said enthusiastically.   
"Duo-kun, where is minna?"  
  
"They're looking for the 'Tsuki no hime-sama,' in other words, YOU!" Duo   
exclaimed. He had figured everything out just by standing there listening   
to them argue.  
  
Ami jerked her head up all of a sudden, she touched her tiara which now   
had a diamond in it instead of a ruby and detransformed. Just after she   
detransformed the other Gundam Pilots walked around the corner.  
  
"Guess what?" Duo asked, demo before they could guess. "The Tsuki   
no Hime-sama is..."  
  
"Samimasan minna-chan," Usagi said before he could tell them. "The hime-sama   
you seek is me."  
  
The Gundam pilots, except Duo, stared in shock. Hiiro was the first one to   
recover, "How could you be the Tsuki no Hime-sama?"  
  
"Well, that's just like asking you how you could be you," Usagi stated.   
"This IS who I am. I am the Tsuki no hime-sama."  
  
"We are her prtectors," Haruka started to explain. "We are the Sailor Senshi   
reincarnated."  
  
"What do you mean 'reincarnated?'" Duo asked while scratching his head in   
confusion.  
  
"Let me start from the beginning," Usagi said gently to the confused Gundum   
Pilot. "About 3000 years ago there was a kingdom. It was the Moon Kingdom.   
Earth's moon was the command center, as you would call it. Every planet was   
connected to the Moon through the Silver Alliance except Earth. This time   
was called the Silver Millenium. It was ruled by the fair and just Queen   
Serenity. Serenity had one musume who she was raising to follow in her   
footsteps. One day the Princess sneaked to Earth to see the wildlife that   
the planet was so well known for. There she met the Earth Prince and fell   
in love, but one day the peace was shattered by Queen Matalia and her head   
henchwoman named Beryl. Beryl was jealous of the princess because she had   
the love of the Earth Prince which Beryl wanted for herself. Sadly though,   
the Moon Kingdom was destroyed. When the Earth Prince tried to save his   
princess, however, he was killed. The princess was so depressed about this   
that she picked the magic stone sword that belonged to her head guardian,   
Sailor Venus, and stabbed herself. The queen saw this and fell to her knees   
crying. She picked up the Ginzoushu and put it on the magic moon wand. As   
she did this the moon cats, Luna and Artimus, started to get worried, for   
the crystal can and WILL take its toll on the user, usually their life.   
Serenity said that there is no life without her musume and her kingdom. She   
used the crystal to trap all the sould of the moon children and the evil and   
sent them into the future to be reborn with no memory whatsoever. 1000   
years later they were reborn, but 14 years after that the evil awoke. The   
two guardian moon cats awoke the Sailor Senshi with the mission to find and   
protect their hime-sama. They found her and she defeated Beryl and Matalia.   
After that they all lost their memories again and peace was obtained. But   
the peace didn't last for long. A new enemy appeared called the Maige (sp?)   
with Ail and Ann. The senshi were able to heal them and they went on their   
way. Then another enemy appeared calling themselves the Black Moon Family.   
They were after a little girl from the future called Lady Princess Serenity   
or Chibi Usa as we called her. We were able to defeat them as everyone else.   
The next enemy was Mistress Nine commanded by Pharoh 90. Mistress Nine   
inhabited the body of Sailor Saturn, an unwoken Outer Senshi. Saturn   
defeated her from the inside. Saturn and I defeated Phaoh 90. Nehelania   
(sp?) appeared next, she was chasing after Pegasus, a legendary beast with   
great power in his horn. But if she were to get his horn we would not have   
been able to defeat her. Last but not least was Chaos inhabiting Sailor   
Galaxia, the strongest senshi of them all. During this fight three new   
senshi showed up. They were called the Sailor Starlights. They were led by   
Sailor Starfighter, the other two were Sailor Starmaker, and Sailor   
Starhealer. I was able to defeat Galaxia after watching all of my senshi   
die."  
  
After the very long explaination, the Gundam Pilots could only stare at her.  
  
"If all of this is true, then why are you here Usagi-chan?" Duo asked.  
  
"Ne, about two years after Chaos was beaten the Inner Senshi betrayed me,"  
Usagi started another explaination, but this one won't be so long.  
  
"How did they do that?" was another question Duo asked.  
  
"My boyfriend cheated on me with my best friend. And all of the others,  
except the ones here ofcourse, were going to take my crystal and make me  
give up everything that I had." Usagi said.  
  
"Ne, what do we do now?" Duo asked yet another question, except this one  
made everyone think for a few moments.  
  
"Gomen nesai minna-chan, but I need to go," Pluto apologized. "I can't  
leave the gates of time unguarded anymore."  
  
To be continued................  
  
Gomen nesai, gomen ne, gomen - I am sorry, I'm sorry, sorry.  
Ne - at the beginning of the senstence means 'well.'  
Hai - yes  
iie - no  
Onegai - yes  
Samimasan - excuse me  
Arigato - thankyou  
Minna, minna-chan, minna-san - everyone, everybody.  
  
Gomen minna-chan, I know this chapter is really short, but I am running out  
of ideas on what to do. If anyone has any ideas feel free to e-mail me at  
hime_sama16@yahoo.com ok?  
  



	5. New Interests-Part 1

I love the reviews minna-chan. I really want to know what your going to say   
next. I got one vote for an Ami and Quatre fic, but I want Ami to get   
together with Trowa. Gomen nesai Mina, but I want to make this a Trowa/Ami   
fic. Gomen minna-chan but I will end up breaking up the Haruka/Michiru   
couple for many reasons.  
  
Tsukino Usagi/Sailor Moon/Serena  
Mizuno Ami/Sailor Mercury/Amy  
Hino Rei/Sailor Mars/Raye  
Kino Makoto/Sailor Jupiter/Lita  
Aino Minako/Sailor Venus/Mina  
Meioh Setsuna/Sailor Pluto/Trista  
Tenou Haruka/Sailor Uranus/Amara  
Michiru Kaioh/Sailor Neptune/Michelle  
Tomoe Hotoru/Sailor Saturn/Hotaru  
  
***************************************  
Sailor Moon/Gundam Wing  
Rating: PG  
New Destinies: New Interests Part 1  
***************************************   
  
***************Last Time***************  
  
"Ne, what do we do now?" Duo asked yet another question, except this one   
made everyone think for a few moments.  
  
"Gomen nesai minna, but I need to go," Pluto apologized. "I can't leave the   
gates of time unguarded anymore." With those words spoken, Pluto waved her   
time key and a portal opened and she walked through it.  
  
After she left, Usagi looked at all of the Gundam Pilots and the Outer   
Senshi (That includes the new Sailor Moon or old Sailor Mercury). "I have   
an idea minna!" Usagi exclaimed. "The guys can show us around the Sanq   
Kingdom."  
  
"That sounds like fun Usagi-chan," Michiru said in her normal cheerful, yet   
calm, voice.  
  
"That's a good idea, Koneko," Haruka said.  
  
"I could learn a lot from this, I think it's a good idea," Ami said, always   
looking at what she could learn.  
  
"Ami!" Usagi exclaimed exasperatedly. "Why don't you forget about learning   
for once, and see what fun it can be?"  
  
"Well, whether I can learn something or not, I think that it's a good idea,"   
Hotoru agreed.  
  
"How about you guys? What do you think?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Hn," was what she got from (guess who) Hiiro.  
  
"................." that was Trowa's reply as he nodded an affirmative.  
  
"Weak onnas need to be shown around, I guess I have too anyways," Wufei   
said stubbornly.  
  
"That sounds like fun," Duo said.  
  
"I would be happy to help everyone learn more about the Sanq Kingdom,"   
Quatre said happily.  
  
"Good," Usagi said. "We'll split up into five pairs. Wufei with Haruka," she   
got two scouls at that choice, "Ami with Trowa, Quatre with Michiru, Duo   
with Hotoru, and Hiiro with me." Usagi finished her instructions.  
  
She looked around at the crowd surrounding her and noticed that the people   
gave the correct actions. In other words she got just what she wanted. Ami   
was blushing lightly, Haruka and Wufei were both scowling, Michiru had her   
normal smile on her face, Quatre was beet red, Trowa looked like nothing   
phazed him, and Hiiro looked like normal. (A.N. Just in case you were   
wondering, yes Usagi IS playing matchmaker with her friends)  
  
They all said goodbye to each other, picked up their coats, and left. The   
first people to leave were Usagi and Hiiro, then Haruka and Wufei left.   
After them, Michiru and Quatre left, soon after them Duo and Hotoru left.   
The last people who were left were Ami and Trowa.  
  
****************************Trowa and Ami*******************************  
  
"Ne, where should we go?" Ami asked to try and break the unpleasant silence   
that had fallen on them.  
  
"How about the park?" Trowa asked.  
  
"That sounds like fun Trowa-chan," Ami said. She didn't even realize that   
she had given him a nickname, much less that he actually blushed at her   
nickname.  
  
Ami picked up her coat as did Trowa and they walked out of the apartment   
that the girls had been living at.  
  
They started too walk towards the park and Ami noticed that the sun was   
setting. When they got to the park they walked around for a while and saw a   
bench right in front of a small pond. Just beyond the pond the sun was in   
the middle of going beneath the flat terrain.  
  
"Lets sit down for a while Trowa-chan," Ami suggested as she walked over to   
the bench. Trowa followed silently and sat beside her. Ami looked at him and   
felt really strange and unconfortable. For some strange reason, Trowa   
started to feel the same about Ami as she was feeling about him. They sat   
there staring at the sun set, and slowly but surely, Trowa's arm snaked its   
was around Ami's shoulders. She felt his arm around her sboulders and for a   
minute was unconvertable, but became very comfortable after that and leaned   
against him.  
  
Trowa didn't quiet to know how to react to this action and froze for a   
moment. He looked down at her and relaxed. He saw that she was comfortable   
and didn't want to disturb her. Just before he turned his head she looked up   
at him and said, "What are you thinking, Trowa-chan?"  
  
"I was just thinking how lovely you look right now and always," he replied.  
  
Ami blushed brightly at this comment and said, "Arigato, Trowa-chan." Ami   
looked at the sunset again and watched as it went down.  
  
Around thirty minutes later the sun was completely gone. Trowa was about to   
get Ami up when he heard a very soft snoring sound. He looked down at Ami   
and saw that she was asleep, and he gave a soft smile. A small sound came   
from the sleeping Asian Beauty (if your curious about that, then scroll   
down to the bottom). "........Aishiteru Trowa-chan......." that was all he   
could make out of what she said in her sleep. He picked her up and started   
to walk back to the apartment.  
  
When they got back only one other couple was back, it was Usagi and Hiiro,   
and for some reason they seemed mad at each other. Usagi walked into the   
front room when she heard the door open, "Oh Kami-sama! What happened to   
her ?" Usagi asked amazingly calm for her words.  
  
"Nothing Usagi-sama, she's just asleep." Trowa answered Usagi's question.  
  
Trowa layed Ami on her bed and walked out of the room.  
  
"So what did you guys do?" Usagi questioned Trowa.  
  
"We went to the park," Trowa didn't want to say all the details.  
  
To Be Continued................................  
  
Gomen Nasai minna-chan, I really wanted to make this story longer, but I ran   
out of ideas. I really hope that you enjoy this fiction. Oh and one more   
thing, I lied about making this a Michiru/Haruka fiction. I have decided to   
make them couple up with some of the other pilots.  
  
The thing about Asian Beauty is that Mizuno Ami means Asian Beauty of Water.  
  
gomen, gomen ne - sorry  
gomen nasai - I am sorry  
kami-sama - god  
aishiteru - I love you  
ne - well  
koneko, 'neko - kitten, kitty  



	6. 

I know that everyone is dieing to know why Usagi and Hiiro are mad at each   
other, but you'll just have to wait until I get to that chapter. I need six   
more reviews on this chapter so that I can post another chapter.  
By the way, I love the way you guys are reviewing my story.  
  
Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon/Serena  
Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury/Amy  
Rei Hino/Sailor Mars/Raye Hino  
Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter/Lita  
Minako Aino/Sailor Venus/Mina  
Haruka Tenou/Sailor Uranus/Amara  
Michiru Kaioh/Sailor Neptune/Michelle  
Hotoru Tomoe/Sailor Saturn/Hotaru Tomoe  
Setsuna Meioh/Sailor Pluto/Trista  
  
***********************************  
New Destinies  
Rating: PG  
Chapter Four: New Partners in Crime  
***********************************  
  
**********Last Time**********  
  
"Good," Usagi said. "We'll split up into five pairs. Wufei with Haruka," she   
got two scouls at that choice, "Ami with Trowa, Quatre with Michiru, Duo   
with Hotoru, and Hiiro with me." Usagi finished her instructions.  
  
She looked around at the crowd surrounding her and noticed that the people   
gave the correct actions. In other words she got just what she wanted. Ami   
was blushing lightly, Haruka and Wufei were both scowling, Michiru had her   
normal smile on her face, Quatre was beet red, Trowa looked like nothing   
phazed him, and Hiiro looked like normal. Duo had a big grin on his face,   
and Hotoru was just stunned.  
  
Duo was in a hurry to take Hotoru out and 'show her the town' as he put it.   
The first thing that he did was grab his coat, then he grabbed Hotoru's hand   
and dragged her out the door. They were the first ones out of the apartment.  
  
He pulled her down the street talking so fast that she barely caught it all.   
"Duo," Hotoru called. "Would you please slow down? I can hardly understand   
anything that you're saying, and I can't make out any of the buildings."  
  
Duo stopped with a blank look on his face and said, "Did you say something?"  
  
Hotoru released a long sigh and repeated herself. Duo looked at her and   
said, "Oh, yeah sure I can slow down for you. What place would you like to   
go too?" He asked.  
  
"The park sounds good," Hotoru said. They walked slower to the park and he   
told her what all the buildings were and everything like that. When they got  
to the park they walked around for awhile just talking until they heard   
familiar voices. They walked very quietly towards the voices until they   
were about twenty feet behind a bench with Trowa and Ami sitting on it.   
They couldn't hear much, but they did hear Ami say Aishiteru Trowa-chan.   
When Trowa got up holding Ami and started walking towards them, Duo grabbed   
Hotoru's hand and said, "Lets get out of here, NOW!" He put special emphasis   
on the word now. They started to run towards the icecream parlor they had   
seen just outside the park.  
  
They sat down and ate icecream for about ten minutes as they talked about   
themselves. Duo told Hotoru that he was the Shinigami, or the God of Death.   
She told him that she was the senshi of Death, Destruction, and Rebirth,   
meaning that anyone or thing that she kills will be reborn into another time   
and life without any memories of the previous one whatsoever.  
  
Duo walked Hotoru back to her apartment building. They stood outside   
talking, "I had a wonderful time Duo," Hotoru told him. "Me too, Hotoru,"   
Duo said. "I had the most fun spieing on Ami and Trowa, but I'm glad that   
they didn't see us."  
  
They stood there in silence for a minute. Their faces started closing the   
gap inbetween them. Hotoru started to go onto her tiptoes so that she would   
be able to reach his face. Their lips met in the most passionet kiss that   
they had ever felt before. To tell you the truth neither of them had ever   
kissed anyone before.  
  
**************Earlier*************  
  
"Good," Usagi said. "We'll split up into five pairs. Wufei with Haruka," she   
got two scouls at that choice, "Ami with Trowa, Quatre with Michiru, Duo   
with Hotoru, and Hiiro with me." Usagi finished her instructions.  
  
She looked around at the crowd surrounding her and noticed that the people   
gave the correct actions. In other words she got just what she wanted. Ami   
was blushing lightly, Haruka and Wufei were both scowling, Michiru had her   
normal smile on her face, Quatre was beet red, Trowa looked like nothing   
phazed him, and Hiiro looked like normal.  
  
Michiru could sense the uneasiness in Quatre as they walked down the street,   
so she decided to break the silence by saying, "Is there a music hall around   
here?"  
  
Quatre looked up startled out of his thoughts and answered, "Yes, it's not   
to far from here. Would you like to go see it?"  
  
"Yes that would be very nice," she answered. "Do you visit it often   
Quatre-chan?"  
  
"Yes actually I do," Quatre answered blushing lightly at the nickname that   
she had given him. "I go there to play the violin."  
  
"Qutre-chan," Michiru said with a tad bit of excitement in her voice.  
"I play the violin also. Strange ne?"  
  
"Hai, that is strange. Can you play the Moonlight Densetsu?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Ofcourse!" she said sarcastically. "Do you want to play it when we get   
there?"  
  
"Hai that sounds like fun." He answered back.  
  
************Two Hours Later************  
  
"That was fun Michiru-chan!" Quatre exclaimed. "We should do that more often."  
  
"Hai we should," Michiru agreed.  
  
They both had just spent two hours playing violins and entertaining the   
people who stopped and listened. They had both gotten very big applauses   
when they played, by themselves or together. The owner a restaraunt was   
there and heard them play, so he asked them to play a consert at his   
restraunt. Michiru had talked Quatre into going and now they were both set   
up for Sunday evening at six'o'clock to play at the French restraunt De Ja   
Blu (It's stupid, I know so please no comments).  
  
They were laughing and talking about their friends. Michiru realized   
something strange though, "Quatre-chan, why do you think that Usagi paired   
herself up with Hiiro?"  
  
Quatre thought for a moment, then frowned in frustration, "I have no idea   
whatsoever!"  
  
"You know what I think?" she answered herself before he could give an   
answer. "I think that maybe she likes him."  
  
"That would have to be the only reason that she might pick him, because she   
was the one who paired us up in the first place."  
  
They kept on talking about how their friends seem to fit together so nicely,   
but there was this strange feeling in the pit of Michiru's stomach saying   
that something like this has happened before. They talked about how Ami and   
Trowa both are quiet observers. They told each other about Wufei's and   
Haruka's tempers, they were both amazed at how much their friends were   
alike. Then they talked about how Hotoru is the senshi of Death,   
Destruction and Rebirth, and how Duo is the Shinigami, or the God of Death.   
Strangely enough, Usagi and Hiiro had nothing in common, except they were   
both misunderstood souls by their friends.  
  
  
To Be Continued..................................  
  
I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, I will post more as soon as I can. By   
the way, I LOVE THE REVIEWS EVERYONE IS SENDING ME, SO SEND MORE SOON. Gomen  
nesai that it is so short minna-chan. See ya, ja ne.  
  
Hai - yes  
Iie - no  
Shinigami - God of death  
Ne - ending such as correct? usually making a statement into a question.  
ja ne - see ya  
minna - everyone  
Gomen, gomen ne, gomen nesai - sorry, I'm sorry, I am so sorry 


	7. New Interests-Part 3

I know I took a long time to get this chapter out onto the internet, but I   
got it as soon as I could.  
  
Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon/Serena  
Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury/Amy Anderson  
Rei Hino/Sailor Mars/Raye Hino  
Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter/Lita  
Minako Aino/Sailor Venus/Mina  
Michiru Kaioh/Sailor Neptune/Michelle  
Haruka Tenoh/Sailor Uranus/Amara  
Hotoru Tomoe/Sailor Saturn/Hotaru Tomoe  
Setsuna Meioh/Sailor Pluto/Trista  
  
***************************  
New Destinies  
Rating PG  
New Interests Part 3  
***************************  
  
Both Haruka and Wufei were scowling 'cause Usagi had paired them up. 'I   
can't believe she did that!' they both thought at the same time. They walked   
in silence to no where in particular. Strangely enough, they ended up at the   
gym.  
  
"Do you want to spar?" Haruka asked.  
  
"I don't spar with weak women," Wufei answered.  
  
"You don't know that I'm weak unless you fight, or are you going to refuse   
the challenge?" Haruka said with a smirk on her face at the shock on his   
face.  
  
"LET'S FIGHT!" Wufei screamed.  
  
They walked into the gyma and walked to the fighting arena. There were   
people in it, but when they saw Wufei, they all cleared out immediately.   
Wufei smirked at this action by them.  
  
Haruka knew he was smirking, and she had a slight smirk on her face 'cause   
she was gonna get a real challenge, either that or all the people around   
here are sissies.  
  
They went in the back to change and came out ready to fight. Haruka wore a   
sandy colored sweatsuit while Wufei wore red tights.  
  
They both got into fighting stances, Wufei was shocked that Haruka seemed to  
know the fighting technique that only his tribe knew. They started the fight   
with Wufei making the first move. He jumped up into the air with his foot   
intending to kick her, but she moved and he fell to the ground. He got up   
and decided to let her make the next move, and she did. She jumped into the   
air alot like he did, but she wasn't going to kick him. She landed   
gracefully behind him and knocked him off of his feet with a quick   
underswipe. He immediately jumped back up and went for her kicking and   
punching. She dodged almost all of them, but one made a hit right in her   
stomach. She bent over and he punched her in the face. She fell back onto   
her back, but jumped up immediately which amazed her fighting partner. She   
started kicking and punching, but it was so unexpected that he was unable to   
dodge most of them. He fell to the ground and didn't get up.  
  
"Fight's over!" Haruka said. Then she fell to the ground.  
  
They had both won and lost the fight, but techinically Haruka won because   
she was the last one standing.  
  
After they left the gym, they walked to the park. They saw Duo and Hotoru   
spying on Trowa and Ami. They both looked at each other with a sly look   
which ment that they were both thinking the same thing.  
  
They went and hid behind a bush and saw that Duo and Hotoru were moving very   
quickly because Trowa had picked up Ami and he was walking toward where they   
had been. Neither of them were able to keep up with where Hotoru and Duo had   
disappeared to. They started walking to the apartment and saw something that   
they doubted they would ever see. They saw Usagi yelling at Hiiro and him   
looking shocked. Wufei couldn't believe that he saw this emotion, Hiiro very  
rarely ever showed emotion to anyone, especially someone he just met. Usagi   
started running and Hiiro started going after her. Haruka was about to go   
after her also, but Wufei stopped her.  
  
"Let them have some time alone," he commanded her, but she saw he was right   
so decided that she would take his advice.  
  
To be Continued..........  
  
I know it was short, and you're all probably wondering what happened between  
Usagi and Hiiro. If you want to know, then review or I won't tell you! 


	8. New Interests-Part 4

I'm loven' these reviews. By the 'no of your business' it doesn't ruin the   
book, because Usagi is still......whoops, saying to much. By the way   
minna-chan, I need some ideas to a Sailor Moon/Fushigi Yuugi crossover   
romance! That's hopefully the next story I'm going to post. If anyone has   
any ideas as to what to put up in the following chapters email me at   
hime_sama16@yahoo.com. And to what I was saying earlier, Usagi can turn into   
Serenity quiet easyin my fanfiction! I'm sure you all want to know what's   
going to happen, so on with the show!  
  
Usagi Tsukino/Sailor ......./Serena  
Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury Moon/Amy Anderson  
Rei Hino/Sailor Mars/Raye Hino  
Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter/Lita  
Minako Aino/Sailor Venus/Mina  
Hotoru Tomoe/Sailor Saturn/Hotaru  
Michiru Kaioh/Sailor Neptune/Michelle  
Haruka Tenoh/Sailor Uranus/Amara  
Setsuna Meioh/Sailor Pluto/Trista  
  
**********************  
New Destinies  
Chapter 3  
New Interests Part 4  
**********************  
  
  
Usagi was pleased with all the reactions she got, except Hiiro's. 'Why does   
he have to be so stubborn?' She thought to herself.  
  
Hiiro had a different set of thoughts going through his mind, 'OH NO! I   
can't do this. She makes me feel all of these strange emotions and I can't   
control them, demo I like it. What do you mean you like it?'  
  
They were the first couple out the door, he took her all over town, through   
the park and up to the school and the palace. That was his mistake. Ririna   
was at the palace window looking out when they passed by, and she got really   
jealous at seeing Hiiro with another girl.  
  
Hiiro saw her looking at them and decided to get out of there as fast as he   
could without alarming Usagi. He took her back towards the park, demo Ririna   
caught up to them on a road not to far away from the park.  
  
"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiirrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrooooooooooooo-  
-cccccccccccccchhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnn!" came the ever-annoying   
hiiro-cry as Duo had deemed it should be called. He stopped with a very   
annoyed look on his face.  
  
"Hai Ririna-sama." Hiiro replied with as much anger in his voice that he   
could get without yelling at her. Neither Usagi or Ririna caught that   
though.  
  
"Who is your friend?" Ririna asked with as much disgust as she could.  
  
"This is Usagi Tsukino, Usagi-chan, this is Ririna Peacekraft, the leader of   
pacifism." Hiiro introduced.  
  
"Hiiro introduced me wrong, my name is Usagi Selene Serenity Diana Luna   
Tsukino." Usagi corrected. "Hajimamashte, Ririna-san," Usagi greeted   
politely, but her voice hid a great deal of disgust.  
  
Ririna replied in the same manner as Usagi, also with a voice filled with   
disgust.  
  
Ririna decided that Usagi was to close to her would-be boyfriend so clutched   
Hiiro's arm.  
  
"Let go or Omae o korosu," Hiiro commanded in a firm tone while pulling out   
his gun and aiming at her head.  
  
"You would never shoot me Hiiro-chan!" Ririna taunted  
  
"Wanna bet," Hiiro said just before he shot her arm. "Now get out of here   
before I shoot your head Ririna-sama."  
  
Ririna ran off in tears and Usagi glared at Hiiro. "WHY DID YOU SHOOT HER?"   
  
"Because she wouldn't get off of my arm." He replied with slight shock that   
someone had yelled at him.  
  
"YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO SHOOT HER!" Usagi yelled. Out of the corner of her eye   
she saw two people watching, but they left before she could turn and yell   
at them.  
  
"I DON'T WANT TO SPEAK TO YOU FOR THE REST OF THE DAY, OR UNTIL YOUR READY   
TO GO AND APOLOGIZE FOR SHOOTING HER HIGHNESS, RIRINA-SAMA!" Usagi yelled   
and then stomped off back to the apartment to discover they were the first   
ones there, soon after Trowa came in carrying Ami. He said that she was just   
tired and had falled asleep on a bench at the park.  
  
The rest entered in this order, Haruka and a scowling Wufei, Hotoru and Duo   
who both seemed a little bit to happy, and then Michiru and Quatre who both   
had there trademark good natured smiles on their faces.  
  
"Well I guess we better go now," Quatre said after they had sat and talked   
for a while. In all actuality, the only ones who did any real talking were   
Usagi, Michiru, Duo, Hotoru, and Quatre.  
  
To Be Continued...............  
  
I hope everyone is satisfied, but the story isn't over yet. So keep   
reviewing so that I'll finish the story. I want some votes, should I bring   
the inner senshi back as good guys or bad guys? Mamoru is definitly going to   
be the way I make him, but what about the others? Tell me in your reviews.   
ja ne minna-chan.  
  
hajimamashte - nice to meet you  
Omae o korosu - I will kill you  
demo - but  
hai - yes  
ja ne - see ya  
minna, minna-chan, minna-san - everyone in different forms of formality 


	9. New and Strange Dreams

I lovin' all the reviews that I am getting. Arigato Minna-chan. I want some   
more so I am going to post more, but I want atleast five reviews before I   
post more. I have to tell some people that if they don't like my story then   
they don't have to read it, and I don't appreciate getting reviews telling   
me that I did it wrong. This is my story and I can do it any way I want to   
ne? I like my story the way that it is. Now time for the votes so far.  
  
Inners Good - 1  
Inners bad - 1  
Mamoru good - 0  
Mamoru bad - 1  
  
On with the story.  
  
Usagi Tsukino/Sailor ........./Serena  
Ami Mizuno/Eternal Sailor Mercury Moon/Amy Anderson  
Rei Hino/Sailor Mars/Raye Hino  
Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter/Lita  
Minako Aino/Sailor Venus/Mina  
Hotoru Tomoe/Sailor Saturn/Hotaru  
Michiru Kaioh/Sailor Neptune/Michelle  
Haruka Tenoh/Sailor Uranus/Amara  
Setsuna Meioh/Sailor Pluto/Trista  
  
**********************  
New Destinies  
Rating: PG  
New and Strange Dreams  
**********************  
  
After the Gundam Pilots left the girls thought that they would talk for a   
while about what happened on their tours.  
  
Usagi went first telling about how they had walked all around the town and   
right after they passed the palace the princess came after them. She also   
told about how Hiiro had shot Ririna and how she got mad at him for it.  
  
Hotoru went next. She told about what they had seen in the park and how they   
had run when Trowa got up and was coming towards them. She told about the   
icecream parlor, but she left out the part about the kiss in front of the   
apartments.  
  
"Aren't you leaving something out Hotoru-chan?" Michiru asked with a sly   
smile on her face.  
  
"Nani?" Hotoru asked. "You saw?"  
  
"We saw you outside of the apartments, I mean Quatre and I did." Michiru   
said as she watched Hotoru's eyes widen.  
  
"What did you do Hotoru-chan?" Usagi asked with a curiousity filled voice.  
  
"Nothing," was her quick reply.  
  
"You can tell them Hotoru-chan, or I can," Michiru said.  
  
"Ne....DuoandIkissedoutsideoftheapartmentsandI'mguessingHaruka-papasawus,"   
She said in one voice.  
  
"Say that again Hotoru-chan, I couldn't quiet catch that," Michiru said with   
a teasing smile on her face.  
  
Hotoru scowled and said, "Ne......Duo and I kissed outside of the apartments   
and I'm guessing Haruka-papa saw us."  
  
"Oh. WOW! He actually kissed you?" Usagi asked while Michiru was staring   
into space.  
  
Haruka finally spoke, "WHERE IS THAT HENTAI? I'M GONNA KILL HIM!"  
  
"Salm down Haruka," Usagi commanded. "Your not going to kill him." Usagi   
went over to Hotoru and said, "Congratulations on your first kiss." 'Since I   
know something about him that you don't' Usagi thought the last part and   
much more to herself about Hotoru's and Duo's relationship.  
  
"Haruka, why don't you tell us about your day with Wufei?" Usagi asked   
trying to get her to calm down some.   
  
Haruka tols about the fight and how she seemed to know his tribes fighting   
techniques. She also told about how she had won the fight and how he was   
completely and utterly shocked by that. She told about what she saw in the   
park and about what she saw on the street. She said that she wanted to go   
over and find out what was wrong but that Wufei wouldn't let her. She said   
that they walked around for a while and then went back to the apartments.  
  
It was now Michiru's turn to tell about her day. She told about playing the   
instruments for two hours and she tole about seeing Hotoru. She said that in   
between the two they had walked around for about forty minutes looking at   
things.  
  
They decided to talk to Ami tomorrow since she was already asleep. They all   
went to their separate rooms and went to sleep.  
  
Usagi's Drream World **first person**  
  
I am in familiar surroundings, but I can't control my movements. It's more   
like watching than actually doing anything. I am sitting on a bed in a very   
well decorated room when I heard a knock. "Come in" I said even though I   
really didn't say anything. Hiiro walked in wearing armor much like   
Endymion's, but it was white and gold instead of dark. His cape was white,   
and his armor was mostly white with gold trimmings.  
  
HE spoke to me as if I were royalty, "Your highness, Beryl is attacking!" He   
spoke these words with an urgent tone in them. "We must get out of here now."  
  
"Iie." I had answered. "I will stay with my mother and kingdom."  
  
He looked at me annoyed and said these words, "Your mother has ordered me to   
use whatever means necessary to make sure your safe from Beryl." With those   
words, he raised his hand and everything went black. About a second later   
everything came back, but it must have been more than a second later because   
when everything came back I was being hurled across a field. At the other   
end Beryl was laughing and held her staff above Hiiro ready to strike him   
down.  
  
It seemed like slow motion. I got up and was running to him, but I was to   
late, her staff hit him and he fell down dead.   
"IIIIIIIIIIiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeee!" I shouted as I reached him. I picked up   
his sword and looked at Beryl. She looked terrified because she knew I was   
going to kill myself and she wanted me alive. I took the sword and shoved it   
into my heart with as much force as I could muster.  
  
Everything went black and I woke up swetting and screaming.  
  
**third person**  
  
All of the outer senshi woke up to their most dreaded fear as protectors,   
their princess was screaming. All four rushed into her bedroom to see her   
screaming and clutching her blanket as hard as he could. After seeing this,   
Michiru went over to comfort her and told the rest to go back to bed. They   
all complied with her 'cause they were all tired out. After all, it was only   
five in the morning.  
  
"SSSSSSSSSSShhhhhhhhhhhh," Michiru said trying to sooth the princess. "It   
was just a dream, it will be alright. I'm here now."  
  
After a few minutes, Usagi finally calmed down with Michiru's help. Usagi   
went back to sleep and Michiru went back to bed.  
  
Usagi had a nice peaceful dream about the Silver Millenium, but not about   
the destruction. Hiiro didn't appear in her dreams for the rest of the   
night, and she slept peacefully.  
  
She dremt about her days with her mother and her friends when she was   
little. It made her think about how they could actually turn on her.  
  
The Next Day  
  
Usagi went to talk to Ami about what had happened yesterday with Trowa. Ami t  
old her about the park and falling asleep on his lap, but she left out the   
part about her saying Aishiteru and him replying in a like manner.  
  
Usagi then gathered everybody together and told them about her dream and   
seeing Hiiro there. The three outers all thought the same thing at the same   
time, 'The Princess's real memories are returning with the true princes.'  
  
That night Usagi had another dream about the Silver Millenium with all the   
princes in it.  
  
Usagi's Dream.  
  
Serenity was in a room with eight other girls and ten boys.She was able to   
make out thirteen faces. All the girlswere her guardian Senshi. She also saw   
Hiiro, Trowa, Wufei, Quatre, and Duo. She saw five boys that seemed   
familiar, but she couldn't make them out. She heard herself call "Oniisan!"   
and one of the strange boys turned to her and said "Hai imouto?"  
  
"Do you think that okaasan will be back from earth soon?"  
  
"Hai I do," he replied.  
  
"Rowen-sama," a servant said, "Her Majesty, Serenity, your okaasan has   
arrived at docking port #2"  
  
"Arigato," the on called Rowen said while he and Princess Serenity ran to   
the docking port to greet their mother.  
  
To Be Continued...............  
  
I know that this is a strange turn in the story, but I hope that minna-chan   
enjoys it. Please review so that I will know if making this a three way   
crossover between Sailor Moon Gundam Wing and Ronin Warriors was a good   
idea. ja ne minna-chan.  
  
hai - yes  
iie - no  
arigato - thankyou  
aishiteru - I love you  
minna-chan - everyone  
oniisan - older brother  
okaasan - mother  
ne - at the end of a sentence makes it a question such as huh, isn't that   
correct and things of that nature.  
ja ne - an informal form of goodbye such as see ya.  
  



	10. New Truths and Love

I'm really am enjoying the reviews minna-chan. Especially Anime Princess who I am hoping will help me with my Sailor Moon/Fushigi Yuugi crossover. I would appreciate any good ideas for it, I want to make it a Serenity/Hotohori pairing.  
  
Well I am sure your all wondering what happens to Usagi and the rest of the Senshi, so here is the nezt chapter.  
  
Usagi Tsuking/Sailor Cosmos/Serena  
Ami Mizuno/Eternal Sailor Mercury Moon/Amy Anderson  
Rei Hino/Sailor Mars/Raye Hino  
Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter/Lita  
Minako Aino/Sailor Venus/Mina  
Hotoru Tomoe/Sailor Saturn/Hotaru Tomoe  
Michiru Kaioh/Sailor Neptune/Michelle  
Haruka Tenoh/Sailor Uranus/Amara  
Setsuna Meioh/Sailor Pluto/Trista  
  
**********************  
New Destinies  
Rating: PG  
New Truths and Loves  
**********************  
  
It had been a week and Usagi's fever was still burning at 102 degrees. Her   
guardians were worried and decided to take her to the hospital for   
treatment. Usagi's fever was no normal one they soon found out. It rose to   
106 degrees, leaving a motionless Usagi that looked dead whtn she was only   
asleep.  
  
When they got to the hospital, it turned out that Usagi had an ear infection   
that caused this fever (A. N. My niece had a 102 degree fever for three days   
because of an ear infection).  
  
They gave Usagi a shot and put something in her ear and the next day she was   
over the fever.  
  
"I am so glad that your over the fever, Usagi-chan," Ami said, "but your not   
going to go to school till the end of the week."  
  
"Why not?" Usagi asked  
  
"Because your still week and need your rest," Michiru said joining in the   
converstion.  
  
"Minna-chan, I had a strange dream the night I got sick, but I'm not so sure   
that it is a dream. I think it's our real past, because I remember a   
different past." Usagi explained.  
  
Haruka, Michiru, Hotoru, and Ami exchanged knowing looks when Usagi wasn't   
looking. "Tell us about the dream," Haruka encouraged.  
  
"Ne, Serenity-mama was there, and she told me that things were different in   
the past. For instance, I had a brother named Rowen, and all the other   
senshi had brothers too. Mercury was a boy named Sai, Mars was a boy named   
Ryo, Jupiter was a boy named Sage, Venus was a boy named Kento. The outer   
princes were Quatre of Pluto, Duo of Saturn, Trowa of Neptune, and Wufei of   
Saturn. And that's not it, Hiiro was Endymion's younger brother and I was in   
love with him."  
  
"Ne Usagi-chan, that's how the past really was," Ami said to a stunned Usagi.  
  
"When are we going to tell the princes of their pasts, and when will we meet   
the missing princes?" Usagi asked eager to know her brother from the past.  
  
"I can answer that hime-sama,' a voice said from the door way of the   
apartment. "I will take you to retrieve the missing princes in a few hours,   
and by the time that you return, these princes will have their memories   
back."  
  
"Hai Setsuna-san. We should pack and get a leave of absence from the school,   
and say goodbye to the boys," Usagi suggested.  
  
"Hai, those are great suggestions Usagi-san," Hotoru said from her position   
on the couch.  
  
"Arigato Hotoru-chan," Usagi said gratefully.  
  
"I guess I will tell 'Wu-chan.'" Haruka said using the all to familiar name   
that Duo uses.  
  
"I will tell Quatre," Michiru said.  
  
"I will tell Duo-chan," Hotoru said gaining a giggle from Michiru as she   
remembered the day that she had seen her and Duo kiss.  
  
"I will tell Trowa-chan," Ami said, then she blushed as she realized what   
she had said. Usagi gave her friend a suspicious look, "Trowa-chan?"  
  
Ami turned a deep red and started sinking back into her seat. Usagi, feeling   
her friends discomfort, said something changing the subject, "Ne, that   
leaves me with Hiiro-kun."  
  
*****Haruka and Wufei*****  
  
Haruka found Wufei in the training room, just as she had expected.  
  
"Wufei, can I talk to you for a minute?" Haruka asked a bit unsurely which   
is not a usual occurrance for her.  
  
"Hai, nani do you want onna?" Wufei asked stopping what he was doing to talk   
to her.  
  
"Ne, we have to go away for a few weeks, and I don't know when we'll be   
back," Haruka said as fast as she could and still be understood.  
  
"Will you be back anytime soon, aino-chan?" Wufei asked with the nickname   
that he only used in private around Haruka.  
  
"I'm not sure, but I think that we will," Haruka said to Wufei.  
  
"Then sayoonara for now aino-chan," Wufei said to Haruka.  
  
"Sayoonara Wu-chan," Haruka said.  
  
*****Michiru and Quatre*****  
  
Michiru heard a beautiful music coming from the music room in the dorms as   
she was looking for Quatre. It sounded like Quatre was playing so she went   
in and of course, it was Quatre playing the violin.  
  
As soon as Quatre saw Michiru, he stopped and said, "Hai," and wated for her   
to speak.  
  
"I have some bad knews, my friends and I have to go for a while, it   
shouldn't be too long," Michiru said. She was slightly upset because he was   
upset and she could see it in his eyes. "Gomen nesai Quatre-chan, but we   
have to go and get some friends of ours that lost their memories. We just   
found them, but we will return soon ne? O genki desu ka?" Michiru asked the   
last part when he didn't say anything, but just stood there looking at her.  
  
"Gomen, daijoubu Michiru-chan. Do you really have to go?" He asked the last   
part with hope in his voice.  
  
"Gomen nesai Quatre-chan, but we really have to go," Michiru said   
sympethetically.  
  
"Can I come with you?" Quatre asked even though he somehow knew that she   
would say 'no'.  
  
"Iie, it's to dangerous Quatre-chan," Michiru replied.  
  
"Will you be coming back to me?" He asked.  
  
"Hai I will be coming back soon," Michiru said.  
  
"Ne then, sayoonara Michiru-chan for know," Quatre said as he gave Michiru a   
hug.  
  
"Sayoonara Quatre-chan," Michiru said giving him a hug back.  
  
*****Hotoru and Duo*****  
  
Hotoru found Duo raiding the fridge in his and Hiiro's dorm room.  
  
"Ahem," Hotoru said and Duo looked up from the fridge.  
  
"Kunichiwa," Duo said as he pulled a three-foot high sandwich out of the   
fridge. "Why do you look so glumy?"  
  
"Ne, I have some bad news," Hotoru began.   
"Wehavetoleavetogetsomefriendsbrothersandwon'tbebackuntilafewmonthsfromnow."  
  
"Nani? Could you repeat that?" Duo asked. "We have to leave to get some   
friends brothers and won't be back until a few months from now." Hotoru   
said still quiet fast but slow enough for Duo to understand.  
  
"NANI!?!" Duo exclaimed letting his sandwich fall to the ground unattended   
to.  
  
"I know you heard me, we will be coming back soon Duo-chan," Hotoru said   
trying to reassure him, but it wasn't working.  
  
"Onegai, don't go without me Hotoru-chan," pleaded Duo.  
  
"Gomen nesai Duo-chan, but I have to go," Hotoru replied to the now begging   
Duo.  
  
"Will you be coming back real soon?" Duo asked just like all the others   
asked at this very same moment.  
  
"Hai I will be back soon Duo-chan," Hotoru said slightly relieved.  
  
"Ne then, sayoonara for now Hotoru-chan," Duo replied glumily.  
  
"Sayoonara Duo-chan," Hotoru said as she walked out the door.  
  
*****Ami and Trowa*****  
  
Ami found Trowa sitting on his couch in his and Wufei's room.  
  
"Trowa-chan?" Ami asked uncertainly.  
  
"Hai Ami-chan?" Trowa questioned back.  
  
"I have to leave for a few months to get some friends of mine," Ami said   
with more confidence then she felt at that moment.  
  
"Will I ever see you again?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Hai you will," Ami said a little bit happier that he wasn't freaking out   
that she was leaving.  
  
"Will you come back Ami-chan?" Trowa asked at the same time that all the   
other pilots asked their mates.  
  
"Hai I will be back Trowa-chan," Ami replied smiling.  
  
"Ne then, sayoonara for now," Trowa said pulling Ami closer to him.  
  
"Sayoonara Trowa-chan," Ami whispered as their heads leaned closer. Very   
soon they were connected in a passionet kiss. They finally parted to get   
some air and Ami left with a smile and a light blush on her cheeks.  
  
*****Usagi and Hiiro*****  
  
Usagi found Hiiro sitting on a bench watching the sunset over the horizon.   
It was truly a beautiful seen in the air around them. Their were birds   
chirping in the trees above and rabbits and squirells playing on the ground   
below. Usagi walked quietly towards Hiiro and said, "I will miss this the   
most, Hiiro-chan."  
  
The second that she had said a word, just as she had expected, he pulled a   
gun on her.  
  
"Calm down, it's just me," Usagi said to Hiiro while holding up her hands.   
Hiiro immediately put down the gun and said, "Gomen nesai Usagi-chan."  
  
"I should be the one to say gomen Hiiro-chan," Usagi said with a sad smile   
on her face.  
  
"Why are you out of bed anyways Usagi-chan?" Hiiro question with O.o that   
type of look.  
  
"I came here to tell you that the Outer senshi and I will be going to get   
some missing friends and won't be back for about 3 or 4 months.  
  
"Will you come back to me, Usagi-chan?" Hiiro questioned at the same time as   
the others.  
  
"Hai I will, Hiiro-chan," Usagi replied.  
  
"When?" Hiiro asked looking down at her because he had been standing since   
he pulled his gun.  
  
"When I find these friends of mine, and as soon as possible," Usagi replied   
smiling.  
  
"Ne then, I guess it's sayoonara for now Usagi-chan," Hiiro said  
  
"Sayoonara Hiiro-chan for now," with those words Usagi was going to walk   
away, but Hiiro put his arm around her and said the last thing that she had   
expected from him, "Aishiteru Usagi-chan."  
  
She looked into his eyes and saw something that she never saw in Mamoru's   
eyes. She saw love, trust, and most of all sincerety. She replied as   
follows, "Aishiteru Hiiro-chan."  
  
Before she could say another word, his lips were on hers in the most   
passionet kiss ever.  
  
To Be continued.................  
  
I hope minna enjoyed this chapter. In the next chapter, I will right about   
the Ronin Warriors, I am curious as to the prospect of bringing Mia back   
when they come back to the Gundam Wing Universe? Tell me in your reviews.   
ja ne minna-chan.  
  
ja ne - goodbye  
sayoonara - a formal goodbye  
minna, minna-chan - everyone  
hai - yes  
iie - no  
aishiteru - I love you  
ne - at the beginning of a sentence it means well, at the end of the   
sentence it makes it a question.  
nani - what  



	11. New Identities and Pasts

I know probably alot of you have never watched or heard of Ronin Warriors,   
but I won't be using much from the tv show. They will have new   
transfromations and weapons. Basically all I'm using is the characters.  
  
I know your probably all wondering what happens next, so read the story and   
find out.  
  
Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Cosmos/Serena  
Ami Mizuno/Eternal Sailor Mercury Moon/Amy Anderson  
Rei Hino/Sailor Mars/Raye Hino  
Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter/Lita  
Minako Aino/Sailor Venus/Mina  
Hotoru Tomoe/Sailor Saturn/Hotaru Tomoe  
Michiru Kaioh/Sailor Neptune/Michelle  
Haruka Tenoh/Sailor Uranus/Amara  
Setsuna Meioh/Sailor Pluto/Trista  
  
**********************  
New Destinies  
Rating: PG  
New Identities and Pasts  
**********************  
  
It had been two months since they had defeated Talpa and the Warlords turned   
good. The Warlords were staying at a house across town. The Ronins were all   
on their way to Mia's house now for a happy one month of peace reunion.  
  
They walked up the steps and knocked on the door. Yuli answered the door for   
Mia. "Ossu minna!" Yuli exclaimed while letting them enter the house. Mia   
walked in the room and said, "Ossu minna."  
  
"Ossu* Mia," all the boys said at the same time.  
  
"Why don't you guys sit down and I will get some food from the kitchen," Mia   
suggested.  
  
"SUGOI*!" exclaime, you guessed it, Kento.  
  
"Is food all you think about Kento?" Rowen questioned.  
  
"Iie*! I think about fighting too," Kento retorted gaining a sigh from all   
of his friends.  
  
About thirty minutes later, they had all finished eating and were getting   
board.  
  
"You guys want to go to the park and play some ball?" Ryo asked  
  
He got an enthusiastic reply from them all, but most of all was Yuli. Mia   
decided that she would go along to watch but not play. She packed everyone a   
lunch so that they wouldn't have to leave if Kento got hungry.  
  
They all left about ten minutes after they decided to go. They would have   
left earlier, but Kento ate the food that Mia had packed, so she had to   
repack some more food. They were walking down the sidewalk when they turned   
a corner and Rowen, who was in front of them all, ran into someone else.  
  
"Gomen nesai," they heard a feminin voice say from around the corner. They   
looked around to see a group of women about the same size as their group.   
They heard Rowen say, "Gomen nesai, Serenity."  
  
They saw the girls inspecting them and they felt akward under their stares.   
Finally they stopped inspecting and said something to each so low that the   
Ronins couldn't hear.  
  
The one Rowen had called 'Serenity' looked at them and said, "I found you,   
oniisan!"  
  
All except Rowen backed away from him. "Hey Rowen, when did you get a   
younger sister?" Kento asked.  
  
"I don't have a younger sister that I know of," Rowen replied.  
  
"Gomen, I will introduce myself. My name is Tsukino Usagi, this is Kaioh   
Michiru, this is Tenoh Haruka, this is Meion Setsuna, and this little girl   
is Tomoe Hotoru." Usagi introduced. "What are your names?" she asked as if   
she didn't already know.  
  
"I am Hashiba, Rowen, this is Sanada, Ryo, this is Date, Sage, Rei Faun,   
Kento, this is Mouri, Sai. These two are Mia and Yuli." Rowen said poiting   
to each of the boys as they were mentioned.  
  
"I told you we found them Michiru-chan," Usagi said with a small smirk.  
  
Michiru sighed, "Hai, you were right."  
  
"Found who?" Hotoru asked.  
  
"The missing princes," Usagi said. The Ronin Warriors were looking at them   
really strange. Usagi noticed these looks and gave a sheepish grin while   
saying, "Gomen. I'm sure that you don't have the slightest idea of what   
we're talking about, do you?"  
  
"Iie," was the reply she got from all of the guys.  
  
"Girls, let's give them back their memories," Usagi caommanded. Each girl   
walked up to one of the Ronins and put their index finger on the boys heads.   
Michiru did Ryo, Usagi did Rowen, Haruka did Kento, Hotoru did Sage, and   
Setsuna did Sai. Usagi was done first so she did Mia. All the boys stood in   
shock before Rowen recovered. He went straight up to Usagi and gave her a   
hug whild saying, "Aishiteru imouto."  
  
"Aishiteru oniisan," Usagi replied.  
  
"I's time for us to leave," Setsuna said.  
  
"Demo, we've only been here two days," Usagi said.  
  
"It's been two months in the other demension," Setsuna explained.  
  
"Then the need to get back to the Gundam Pilots," Michiru said.  
  
"Will you come with us Knights," Usagi told them.  
  
"Hai we are coming with you Usagi," Rowen spoke for them all since if he   
went then they would follow to protect them.  
  
"Usagi, I need you to go ahead of the rest to give the others their memories   
back ne?" Setsuna said.  
  
"Ok," Usagi replied to Setsuna. Setsuna took Usagi through a portal, leaving   
the Outers and the Knights.  
  
"I know that your all wondering where your sisters are," Haruka said. "They   
betrayed the princess so the princess left them with only the powers to   
protect the world. Please do us this favor, don't talk about them around the   
princess, ok?"  
  
"We won't, right guys?" Rowen said. All the guys nodded in agreement.  
  
"Yuli, you need to go home, k? Don't worry, you will see the Ronins again,"   
Setsuna said as she walked out of a portal that just appeared.  
  
"Hai Setsuna-san," Yuli said as he walked off waving to the Ronins.  
  
"She has awakened the other princes, so it is now time to leave," Setsuna   
said as she made a portal appear beneath them and they all fell into it.  
  
To Be Continued.............  
  
I hope everyone liked this chapter. If you did, then review.  
  
Ossu - hello  
minna - everyone  
hai - yes  
iie - no  
gomen - sorry  
gomen nesai - I am very sorry  
aishiteru - I love you  



	12. New Memories

I hope minna-chan enjoyed the last chapter of my story. Will you all please   
review, because I haven't gotten many reviews recently.  
  
Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Cosmos/Serena  
Ami Mizuno/Eternal Sailor Mercury Moon/Amy Anderson  
Rei Hino/Sailor Mars/Raye Hino  
Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter/Lita  
Minako Aino/Sailor Venus/Mina  
Hotoru Tomoe/Sailor Saturn/Hotaru Tomoe  
Michiru Kaioh/Sailor Neptune/Michelle  
Haruka Tenoh/Sailor Uranus/Amara  
Setsuna Meioh/Sailor Pluto/Trista  
  
Hiiro Yui/Heero Yuy  
Ririna/Relena  
  
*********************  
New Destinies  
Rating: G  
New Pilot Memories  
*********************  
  
It had been two months since the girls had left for who knows where, and   
Hiiro was starting to get worried about Usagi. Duo had done nothing except   
walk around the house moping about the girls not being there. Wufei was   
always training and not talking to anyone since they left. Trowa became more   
secludedc then he already was, if that is possible. Quatre tried his best to   
stay cheerful, but it wasn't working to well.  
  
Hiiro was sitting in the den by himself, when the doorbell rang. Since the   
servants had the day off, he answered the door. Nothing could have prepared   
him for what he saw, because he saw HER! His Usa-chan was there standing at   
the door.  
  
"May I com in?" He heard her ask in her sweet voice.  
  
"Hai," Hiiro said and then moved so that she could come in.  
  
"I need to talk to all of you about something, then the others will be   
here," Usagi said.  
  
"I'll go get them, wait in the den ne?" Hiiro suggested as he walked off to   
get the others.  
  
Hiiro gethered them all up and sent them to the den. First he got Wufei who,   
until he heard it all, didn't want to stop training, Then he got Quatre who   
was very excited about getting to see the girls. Third he got Trowa who just   
went silently. And last he got Duo who was being so ecstatic about the girls   
missing that Hiiro had to drag him down to the den.  
  
"Now that we're all here, what is it that you wanted to see us about?"   
Quatre asked.  
  
"Where is Ririna-sama?" Usagi asked  
  
"She is at her house," Quatre asked.  
  
"Ne* we need to go to her before I can tell you what I need to tell you,"   
Usagi explained.  
  
They all went to the Sanq Kingdom palace to see Ririna. When they got there,   
Ririna didn't want to see anyone, because of Hiiro shooting her even though   
he did apologize.  
  
Usagi past the servant that wouldn't let them past and ran up to Ririna's   
room. She knocked on the door and after a minute, walked in.  
  
"Ossu Ririna-san," Usagi said  
  
"What do you want?" Ririna saying 'you' with the most disgust that she could   
muster.  
  
"I have something that I need to tell you and the gundam pilots about a time   
that none of you can remember, but will when I'm done talking to you." Usagi   
explained.  
  
"How do I know that you're telling me the truth?" Ririna asked  
  
"You can bring all the guards that you want," Usagi said. "We can do it   
where ever you want."  
  
"Then we will do it in the front gardens," Rirna said.  
  
"Hai, we will," Usagi said.  
  
"I want to bring one person, my brother," Usagi said.  
  
"Oke you can," Usagi said.  
  
"I'll be down in a minute, right after I get him," Ririna said.  
  
Usagi and Ririna both walked out of the room, Usagi went one way, and Ririna   
the other way. Usagi went back down to the front of the mansion to wait in   
the gardens with the others while Ririna went to her brother's room to get   
him so that she would feel safe.  
  
About fifteen minutes later, they were all in the garden waiting for Usagi   
to explain whatever it was that she was going to explain. She went over to   
Milliardo and whispered everything into his ear so that he would know   
exactly what she was doing to his younger sister.  
  
"I want you all to close your eye's,except you Milliardo, so that you will   
be able to understand everything," Usagi commanded.  
  
They all did as she commanded. She put her fingers to her forhead where her   
cresent moon appeared and she started to glow a silver color. All of the   
gundam pilots and Ririna started to glow too. Trowa glowed an aqua blue, Duo   
glowed black, Hiiro glowed sky blue, Wufei glowed a golden yellow, Quatre   
glowed a dark purple, and Ririna glowed pink.  
  
Suddenely, everyone except Usagi and Milliardo collapsed to the ground   
holding their heads in pain. Milliardo immediately went to his younger   
sister's side. "What have you done to her?" Milliardo questioned   
frantically.  
  
"I gave her back some missing memories," Usagi replied. "All the pain will   
be over in about a minute." Just as Usagi said this, everyone stopped   
clutching their heads and looked at Usagi. She moved her weight from one   
foot to the other under the stares she was recieving from the people infront   
of her. The first one to stop staring was Trowa, and what he did made her   
react even more. Trowa got up off of the ground walked over to Usagi and   
bowed saying, "Your highness."  
  
All of the other's followed suit, even Ririna. Except, Ririna didn't kneal   
on one knee, but did a curtsy.  
  
At that very moment, a bunch of people fell out of the sky and landed on the   
lawn just by where Usagi and the gundam pilots were.  
  
"Minna-chan, you're here!" Usagi squealed in delight.  
  
"Hai imouto, we are here," Rowen said.  
  
To Be continued..................  
  
I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, I am aiming to bring everyone back   
into the story in the next chapter. Please review so that I know that I   
should continue this story.  
  
minna-chan - everyone  
imouto - little sister  
oke - okay  
ossu - hello  
hai - yes  



	13. New Enemy

I hope that minna-chan* enjoyed the last chapter of this fiction. I know you   
haven't gotten any action, but you will get some in this chapter oke*.  
  
Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Cosmos/Serena  
Ami Mizuno/Eternal Sailor Mercury Moon/Amy Anderson  
Rei Hino/Sailor Mars/Raye Hino  
Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter/Lita  
Minako Aino/Sailor Venus/Mina  
Hotoru Tomoe/Sailor Saturn/Hotaru Tomoe  
Michiru Kaioh/Sailor Neptune/Michelle  
Haruka Tenoh/Sailor Uranus/Amara  
Setsuna Meioh/Sailor Pluto/Trista  
Mia ?/Lady Mia/Sailor Earth  
Rowen Hashiba/Prince Rowen/Moon Knight  
Ryo Sanada/Prince Ryo/Mars Knight  
Sai Mouri/Prince Sai/Mercury Knight  
Kento Rei Faun/Prince Kento/Venus Knight  
Sage Date/Prince Sage/Jupiter Knight  
Quatre Winner/Prince Quatre/Pluto Knight  
Hiiro Yui/Prince Hiiro/Earth Knight  
Trowa Barton/Prince Trowa/Neptune Knight  
Duo Maxwell/Prince Duo/Uranus Knight  
Wufei Chang/Prince Wufei/Saturn Knight  
Ririna Peacekraft/Lady Ririna  
Mamoru Chiba/Prince Endymion/Tuxido Kamen*  
  
**********************  
New Destinies  
Rating: PG  
New Enemies  
**********************  
  
The first thing that Rowen did was go and give his sister a hug and say, "I   
am so glad that we found each other after 1000 years!"  
  
"So am I, oniisan!" Usagi exclaimed while returning her brother's hug.  
  
What they didn't notice, however, is that all of the senshi and the knights   
were surrounding them. When they both looked up from talking to each other,   
everyone but Milliardo was bowing.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, MINNA-CHAN?!?" Usagi screamed, frustrated   
that they still bowed to her. Rowen looked just as frustrated.  
  
"Serenity-hime, we will protect you from all evil," the sailor senshi vowed.  
  
"Prince Rowen, we will protect you from all evil," the knights vowed.  
  
"Now onegai, get up off of the ground." Usagi said with a slight pleading   
sound in it. "Sage, you have my permission to go to her."  
  
Sage gave a grateful smile and pulled out a time key. He said the phrase and   
was immediately transported to the Time Gates where Setsuna was waiting for   
him to show up.  
  
"Where did Sage go?" Ryo asked.  
  
"To the Time Gates to see Setsuna," Usagi said.  
  
All of a sudden, there was a flash of light and four people were standing   
there.  
  
"Serenity-hime, there you are!" exclaimed one of the three girls.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Haruka asked with venom in her voice.  
  
"We were worried!" Mars exclaimed.  
  
"Why would you be worried about Usagi-chan?" Michiru asked in anger.  
  
"Matte minna-chan!" Usagi said urgently.  
  
"Nani?" Haruka asked.  
  
"They aren't the ones that betrayed me!" Usagi said. Everyone looked at her   
weird.  
  
"What do you mean, imouto?" Rowen asked.  
  
"I mean that they are from a different time and place," Usagi explained.  
  
"Will they betray you?" Ami asked.  
  
"Iie, they won't, their princess died so Pluto gave them a chance to protect   
me in a different dimension," Usagi explained.  
  
"What happened to the Mercury of their time?" Michiru asked.  
  
"She died when their princess died," Usagi said.  
  
"Ano...you're sure that they won't betray you?" Haruka asked.  
  
"Hai, I am," Usagi said smiling. "Now I need to give them back their   
memories of the Silver Millenium." With those words, Usagi put her hand to   
her forhead and her cresent moon started to shine just like with the others.   
With the same effect as last time, they fell to the ground clutching their   
heads in pain. After about a minute, they stopped clutching their heads and   
looked at Usagi and Rowen.  
  
"Finally the moon twins are back together," Mars said with a small smirk.  
  
"Ma-ars!" Usagi exclaimed.  
  
"Hai, Usagi-hime?" Rei questioned as she de-henshined*. The others followed   
suit and de-henshined too.  
  
"Don't call us that!" Usagi exclaimed.  
  
"Oke Usagi-hime," Rei said with a friendly smile.  
  
There was suddenly another flash of light, and the three senshi and Mamoru   
that had betrayed Usagi appeared.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?!" Haruka yelled.  
  
"We're here to take back our princess!" Jupiter said.  
  
"She's not YOUR princess anymore!" Ami exclaimed.  
  
"Hai she is," Venus said.  
  
"Do you remember that warning I gave you when I left?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Hai we do," Mamoru said.  
  
"Ne, you've givin' up your right to your powers," Usagi said while   
transforming into Serenity-hime. "O Holy Ginzuishou, onegai, the senshi have   
givin' up their right to their powers, so please take them?" Serenity asked.   
The inner senshi and Mamoru's signs appeared on their heads, and the glow from them left the inner senshi and went to Usagi. Mamoru and the other girls who were no longer senshi* fell to the ground.  
  
"Pluto!" Serenity called.  
  
"Hai hime-sama?" Pluto asked with Sage standing by her.  
  
"Onegai, take them back to their time and erase their memories?" Serenity   
asked turning back into Usagi.  
  
"Hai I will Usagi," Pluto said while disappearing with the inner senshi.  
  
"You have defeated my minions, but you will not defeat me!" a voice   
exclaimed from out of the shadows. In order to save their prince and   
princess, the senshi and knights transformed into their alter egos saying.  
  
"Moon Mercury Eternal, Make UP!"  
  
"Mars Crystal Power, Make UP!"  
  
"Jupiter Crystal Power, Make UP!"  
  
"Venus Crystal Power, Make UP!"  
  
"Saturn Planet Power, Make UP!"  
  
"Neptune Planet Power, Make UP!"  
  
"Uranus Planet Power, Make UP!"  
  
"Pluto Planet Power, Make UP!"  
  
"Earth Planet Power, Make UP!"  
  
"Mercury Power!"  
  
"Venus Power!"  
  
"Mars Power!"  
  
"Jupiter Power!"  
  
"Earth Power!"  
  
"Saturn Power!"  
  
"Neptune Power!"  
  
"Uranus Power!"  
  
"Pluto Power!"  
  
The senshi and the knights all henshined into there senshi forms.  
  
To Be Continued....................  
  
I know that this chapter is short, but I hope that everyone liked it. I'm   
almost done with the story, so be patient.  
  
oniisan - big brother  
hime - princess  
matte - wait  
minna - everyone  
nani - what  
imouto - little sister  
ano - umm  
hai - yes  
oke - okay  
ne - well  
ginzuishou - Silver Imperium crystal  
onegai - please  
henshined - transformed 


	14. New Loves, Lives, and Victories

I hope everyone was happy with my ending in the last chapter, hehe. I hope   
you enjoy this story minna, cause I have had soo much fun writing it. I have   
to say THANKYOU SO MUCH FOR ALL OF YOUR KIND REVIEWS except the person who   
said their name was 'no of your business' who thinks that Mercury can't   
become Eternal Sailor Mercury Moon. Anyway, I'll continur with the story.  
  
Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Cosmos/Serena  
Ami Mizuno/Eternal Sailor Mercury Moon/Amy Anderson  
Rei Hino/Super Sailor Mars/Raye Hino  
Makoto Kino/Super Sailor Jupiter/Lita  
Minako Aino/Super Sailor Venus/Mina  
Hotoru Tomoe/Sailor Saturn/Hotaru Tomoe  
Michiru Kaioh/Sailor Neptune/Michelle  
Haruka Tenoh/Sailor Uranus/Amara  
Setsuna Meioh/Sailor Pluto/Trista  
Mia ?/ Sailor Earth/Lady Mia  
  
Rowen Hashiba/Moon Prince/Moon Knight  
Sai Mouri/Mercury Prince/Mercury Knight  
Kento Rei Faun/Venus Prince/Venus Knight  
Hiiro Yui/Earth's younger Prince/Earth Knight  
Ryo Sanada/Mars Prince/Mars Knight  
Sage Date/Jupiter Prince/Jupiter Knight  
Wufei Chang/Saturn Prince/Saturn Knight  
Trowa Barton/Neptune Prince/Neptune Knight  
Duo Maxwell/Uranus Prince/Uranus Knight  
Quatre Winner/Pluto Prince/Pluto Knight  
  
Mamoru Chiba/Earth's older Prince/Tuxido Kamen  
Ririna Peacekraft/Earth's Peacemaker/Lady Ririna  
  
*************************  
New Destinies  
Rating: PG  
New Lives, Loves, and Victories  
*************************  
  
They all stood ready for battle just incase he started without them knowing   
it. The senshi formed a circle around Serenity, who had decided it was best   
to be the princess for this fight. The knights formed a circle around Rowen   
who was now in his armor from the Silver Millenium. His armor was like   
Endymion's, but was white and gold. His cape was white, and his shoulder   
pieces were outlined gold with white in the center. His entire armor was   
outlined gold with white filling it in.  
  
The Knights would have bowed, but they were to afraid for their prince being   
in danger with this new threat.   
  
Everyone was watching in all directions incase he decided to attack.  
  
A man came out of the shadows. He had silver hair that was about shoulder   
length, and a black upside down crescent moon on his forhead. The inner   
senshi looked at him with fear, but the person with the most fear of all was   
Serenity. The outer senshi and the knights were confused by all the intakes   
of breath by the Inner Senshi and the Moon Princess.  
  
"Do you know who this is?" the Saturn Knight questioned [Wufei]  
  
"Hai we do," Serenity replied.  
  
"Ne, who is he?" Uranus asked.  
  
"He is Dimando, the leader of the Dark Moon Family," Sailor Mars said.  
  
"Who is the Dark Moon Family?" Sailor Saturn asked.  
  
"We don't have time to explain," Sailor Mercury said. "But he has a major   
obsession with Serenity, and he wants her to marry him."  
  
Rowen fought to get out of the circle of Knights so that he could go kill   
the man that tried had hurt his sister.  
  
"How would you know me?" he questioned the Inner Senshi  
  
Mars inspected him and realized that he was only about 17 years old, whereas   
the last one was about 35. "Minna, this isn't the one that we fought, this   
is a younger version!" Mars exclaimed.  
  
Serenity looked at Pluto and whispered so that only she could hear, "Can we   
heal him?"  
  
"That is up to how you do it, Serenity. Originally, you made the wrong   
decision," Pluto explained.  
  
"What should I do?" Serenity asked.  
  
"You'll have to make that decision on your own," Pluto replied.  
  
"Oke," Serenity sighed gaining all the attention of everyone around her. She   
thought for a moment on what to do, then she remembered getting that power   
of Mars, Jupiter, and Venus. Then a phrase came into her head and she called   
it out, "Crystal, Make UP!"  
  
Doing this got everyone's attention. They watched her transformation in awe.   
First her white bodysuit appeared, instead of wings on her locket, she had a   
translucent silver bow with a golden heart at the center. Her back bow was   
the same. Then her skirt appeared, it was the same silver as the bow, but it   
wasn't translucent. Next was her gloves which were the same as her bow, and   
her knee high boots were the same as her skirt. Her hair became a silvery   
white with hearts instead of odangos. Her choker was like her bow, but it   
had a nine pointed star in the center. A staff that looked like a mix   
between Saturn's Glave and Setsuna's Time Key Staff.  
  
"I am Sailor Cosmos, protector of the Cosmos and the innocent, and I don't   
like the way you are treating my friends. Cosmos ni kawatte, oshioko!"   
Cosmos said posing with her staff leaning in front of her the bottom in   
front of her left foot and about three quarters of the way up nearly touched   
her right shoulder.  
  
"How are YOU Sailor Cosmos?" Mars asked surprised.  
  
"I gained the powers of Mars, Jupiter and Venus when your other forms turned   
against me," Cosmos explained to her astonished comrads. With those words,   
Cosmos held her staff above her head. She called out the phrase that came to   
her mind, "Moon Cosmos! Healing.......Heart.......Break!" Just the same as   
Eternal Sailor Moon's attack, a bunch of white streams of light cascaded   
towards Dimando, but he dodged.  
  
"Mars NOW!" Usagi screamed.  
  
Mars knew exactly what she was talking about. She raised her arms and a fire   
bow appeard in her hands. She called out her attack phrase, "Mars!   
Flame....Sniper!" and the arrow went towards Dimando. He didn't see it in   
time, and was unable to dodge the arrow of fire.  
  
Sailor Earth decided that she would weaken it a little more then Mars had   
and called out her attack phrase, "Earth," She put her right hand above her   
head, "Terrestrial," a ball of light started appearing in her hand, "Ball,"   
she brought up her left hand to help support the now very large ball,   
"Defence!" she threw her hands forward and the ball flew towards Dimando and   
hit him.  
  
Sailor Cosmos used her attack again, this time the attack worked and he   
became healed. Cosmos, who had turned back into Serenity, waved her hand to   
see everyone's aura. Everyone had a bright healthy aura showing that there   
was no evil in anyone. For the Senshi and Knights, their aura appeared in   
their planets colors, but for people of earth it would appear to be white or   
black. White is good and black is bad [I'm sure you guessed that]. Dimando   
was white and everyone else had their respected colors showing.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Suddenly there was an evil kakkle all   
around them. Usagi remembered that kakkle and went to her brother. She was   
truly afraid of the person in the cloak.  
  
"We can't heal him, we have to destroy him!" Usagi explained to everyone.  
  
"Hai," everyone said in unison just before wiseman appeared.  
  
"Hello Serenity," he said as if he had known her for a long time.  
  
"What do you want?" Serenity said with as much venom as she could muster up   
towards the man that had hurt her so long ago.  
  
"I think you know what I want," he said matter-of-factly  
  
"You want me dead and you to rule the would, correct?" Usagi said in the   
same voice as wiseman.  
  
"That is correct," he replied.  
  
"You know, I am stronger then the last time we met," Serenity said.  
  
"What do you mean Serenity?" Mars asked her.  
  
"Although Dimando wasn't the one that we had met three years ago, this is   
the same Wiseman from then," Usagi wxplained.  
  
"How are you stronger," Wiseman asked.  
  
"This way," Serenity said raising her hand. "Crystal, Make UP!" Where   
Princess Serenity had once stood, now stood Sailor Cosmos ready for battle.  
  
"So I see you have grown," Wiseman said.  
  
"Try this on for size," Eternal Sailor Mercury Moon said as she started an   
attack. "Silver Moon, Crystal, Therapy Kiss!" The attack hit with a near   
fatal accuracy.  
  
Sailor Cosmos decided that she would use her real attack now and dextroy him   
for good. "Cosmos," Cosmos held her staff so that it was an arms length away   
and straight up and down, "Crystal," a translucent diamond appeared infront   
of her staff, "Diamonds," the diamond grew and then broke into a bunch of   
little diamonds, "Innocent," the small diamonds started growing,   
"Protection!" all of the diamonds flew to Wiseman.  
  
With that attack, Wiseman turned into 'Cosmos dust.'  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Hiiro was afraid for the longest time to tell Usagi that he loved her   
because the last time that he had told her that he loved her, she died that   
night. He was more terrified, though, of losing her again, so he finally got   
his courage up and proposed to her. Usagi, who had been in love with him   
since before there was any sign of the Inner Senshi returning, gladly   
excepted.  
  
Everyone soon followed suit and proposed to the person that they loved.   
(A.N. I'm to lazy to type out those couples again, so go back to 'New   
Pictures of the Past' if you want to know who's paired up with whome.)  
  
They lived happily ever after.  
THE END  
  
I hope that everyone enjoyed this story as much as I did writing it. I have   
two more crossovers that I will be doing soon, so keep an eye out for them,   
ok. If you have seen 'Here is Greenwood,' then please give me a few ideas on   
a crossover. I had a few questions about the Princes and Princesses of the   
planets. Just so everyone knows it, if they are a prince and princess of the   
same planet such as Kento and Minako, then they are brother and sister k?  
  
hai - yes  
ne - well  
minna - everyone  
oke - okay  
cosmos ni kawatte, oshioko - in the name of cosmos, I will punish you.  
cosmos - universe 


	15. Authors Notes

I updated chapter fourteen, but the site acted like I hadn't done a thing,  
so this is just to tell you that I have fixed the chapter, and I want  
everyone to reread it because it's alot better then it was. 


End file.
